Bloodline
by misathedeath
Summary: Rin and Shiemi will be going to get married when Satan start to interfere and turns Rin's future upside down with someone else. Someone he wouldn't expect. Warning: Characters death, yaoi, twincest, rape, sexual abuse, mpreg. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: I'm not a native English speaker, please ignore the mistakes. I'm an Asian. Also it's my first time writing fan fiction so please bear with my stupid writing skills. Updates may come out late. Sorry.**

**Warning: Yaoi, rape, sexual abuse, mpreg, characters death. DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN DARE TO READ!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

Tomorrow will be a happy day for Rin Okumura and Shiemi Moriyama as their love will be united. Everyone is happy too but not for a bespectacled brown haired boy.

Yukio Okumura sat on the couch in the shared apartment, looking around. Everything was settled, they have been sending in Shiemi's stuff there since last week. All this gritted on Yukio's nerve, he bought that apartment so it's his and he's the own supposed to decide whether or not anyone else can live in that building. But because of a certain idiot brother who still not being able to get a fixed job other than being an exorcist that can't even afford to pay for a room, he was forced to share his apartment with a bride-to-be couple. Seriously, they both will get to married and live happily while he was shoved down to another room in the house. Not fair. When they get a child, that house will be more cramped. Good, sooner or later he will be the one who need to move out from his own house.

"Damn!"

It's really rare for Yukio to let out a curse. If he did, then he was completely pissed off. He let out another sigh and get up from the couch. Some afternoon nap might be great at this time to relieve his headache. Yukio walk past a door. In that room, Shiemi has been living with them since a week ago separated from him and his brother. Yes, he still stays in a same room with Rin. They keep their room like when they were both in True Cross. Two bed, one across the room with another. It's just lucky that both Rin and Shiemi was actually dumb, (he didn't care to said that at all) not to mention too shy with each other that even they have been a couple neither of them ever shared a kiss.

Yukio turn the doorknob and entered his bedroom. The curtains was blocking the sun rays from outside, giving the room a comfortable amount of sunlight. He dropped himself to the nearest bed, not caring whether it's Rin's or him. He's alone today, Rin was out to get a few things settled at the church and might be also coming back late doing errand with Bon and Konekomaru. He remembered they just turn twenty-four that year but Rin still looked like a teenagers. He's a half demon and he's growing at a snail pace. Rin also still act childish until now and couldn't do anything properly by himself. Yukio chuckle, it's not just Rin who start to grow at snail pace. He too have realize that since the incident with Satan many years ago, his demon blood have awaken and he start to acquiring a few demonic traits. But it's not too recognizable like Rin's. Well, he got a fang but it's just a tiny one and he didn't have a tail.

The brunette let himself think for a few moments more before sleep engulf him entirely and he fell into a deep slumber.

Blue flame, the blue flame is everywhere.

_"__W-what happen?!"_

Yukio look around confusedly. He saw dead body and he gasp. His friends and everyone he recognized. They're all dead in the blue flame. He's trembling really badly and almost collapses as he feels his legs were giving up on him.

_"__Where's Rin?!"_

"That's what you got when you try to interfere with my beloved son, the one who carried my blood! The blood of the god of Gehenna"

_"__Satan!"_

"Oi kiddo, look at me!"

Yukio turning around, try to find the sources of the voice but found nothing except darkness and the flaming blue flame everywhere.

"What have you done to everyone?!" He yells desperately to the air.

Satan let out a creepy laugh.

"I don't' want my bloodline got spoiled by some weak human beings!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That damn bitch, if she mate with Rin she will just fucking ruined my bloodline. Human is so disgusting!"

"W-what?!"

"My son, you have my blood as well. You're the only one allowed to mate with The Prince of Gehenna!"

"….!"

"Don't give me that stupid look; you think I didn't know about your desire to your own brother? I can make it real my son. Hear me and Rin is all yours. You're the only one who can create the new generation with pure bloodline. Come with me my son, I'll help you to achieve everything that you want"

Yukio didn't even realize when he reached out his hand towards the voice. All he knows was, he passed out soon after that.

_"__And I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone!" Satan laughs maniacally. _

* * *

"Yukio, wake up!"

Rin laugh upon seeing how his younger brother looks like a mess. Yukio's hair was unruly and sweat matted his forehead. But the odd things was how he gave his older brother a weird look and just get up without saying anything. Rin trails his eyes towards the boy as Yukio goes to the bathroom. Shrugging off the uneasy feel he got at that time, he continues to change his clothes.

Yukio was back after 15 minutes. Water dripping from his bang and he headed directly to his wardrobe and took out a neatly hanged and ironed coat. He changed quietly and also stays like that when he help Rin with his tie.

Thing goes on smoothly and now they're both in the church getting ready for the ceremony.

4 minute more.

Yukio goes to his seat and stand with other guest as the bride, Shiemi walked in. For some reason, Yukio refused to be his brother matron of honor and let Bon takes the job.

2 minute more.

Everyone took a seat, eyes locked to the front where Rin stood waiting for Shiemi.

30 second more.

Rin and Shiemi stood side by side hearing to the priest. Everyone just too absorbed with the event, no one noticed when he bit his thumb drawing the blood and mumble something softly.

30 second more.

Every lamp in the church shattered suddenly. Panic start to rise among the guest as the light was placed with flickers of blue flames.

10 second more.

Satan chuckle echoed in the church. The guest desperately tries to get to the entrance but was blocked with a horde of demons. Luckily most of the guest is an exorcist, the aria start to chant and tamer start to summon their familiar. The dragoon and knight could only fight with anything they can found like the benches and the legs of the broken chair. In the crowd, Rin picking Shiemi up in bridal style and tries to bring her out but Yukio wrap an arm around his brother waist and manage to stopped him from moving. Rin gave out a confused look towards his brother only to be greeted with grins.

3, 2, 1…

A sudden explosion and the church were engulfed in blue flame. Rin saw how trails of blood start to pouring out from Shiemi nose, eyes and mouth. It reminds him of an event that haunted him before. Second after, a loud shriek resonated coming out from the said blond as her body deteriorated and turn to ashes slowly. The half demon boy could just stare in horror on what was happening right in front of his eye. The shriek stopped and what left was just a strong smell of burned flesh and ashes.

Satan gives the twins choices. Fight him and he will let all the other people go. Before Rin could say anything, Yukio agreed.

That day, everyone witnesses the twins dead and turn into ashes in Satan blue flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize I forgot to mention the pairing in here. Sorry **

**[ I'm trying to be honest here…**

**Bon x Rin, Shima x Rin, Shima x Yukio, Yukio x Shura, Rin x Shiemi, Yukio x Shiemi, Rin x Izumo**

**I hate this pairing so never ask me to slip in some and don't get mad at me if I do something bad to any of them. :v ]**

**Warning: Yaoi, rape, sexual abuse, mpreg, characters death. DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN DARE TO READ!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

The brown haired brunette rubbed the lower parts of his lover growing belly, earning a low moan from the other male. The rubbing and massaging succeed to reduce the stress he got from their make out before.

Yukio look at his most beloved brother that lay on the bed with legs spread revealing a sore butt with cum flowing out from it. He admires his work with a smile. After all this months, he finally got his half-demon brother conceiving his child just like the bet he made with the God of Gehenna. Rin had been rebelling against him a lot before but since he got pregnant, his hope to escape seems have already evaporated and now he just obey Yukio willingly.

Rin opened his eyes and continues to massage his abused stomach. During their make out, it has been neglected and Yukio have been accidentally crushing it with his weight many time. He's already on his seventh month and having a make out was really difficult with his belly getting in the way.

Seeing Rin rubbing his sweated belly and moan, turn Yukio on again and he lunged forward to press his lips to the bloated stomach and sucked hard leaving a new hickey. The sudden weight causes Rin to groan in pain. He tries to shuffle out from Yukio's grip but he got pinned down to the bed again with more pain in his lower half "Y-Yukio…"

"I'm not done with you!" He slapped Rin's belly and crawl up to attack Rin's neck. That movement made everything worse for Rin. His stomach was now trapped in between and he feels like it gonna burst. Rin panted heavily, desperately trying to take in breath as the crushing had forces his belly to strained and pushed his lung. Yukio was not even helping when he saw what actually happen. He kissed Rin and only stopped when the half-demon almost turn blue from the lack of air.

Chuckling as if that was funny, Yukio then get up and slapped Rin's belly again.

"Get on your knees!"

Still trying to get air into his lungs Rin scramble and slowly dragged his body up only to flop down again on the bed, butt facing Yukio in a doggy style. The brunette seeing how Rin's leg tremble, patted his ass "Don't worry your belly won't get crushed again this time, unless your legs giving up on you"

Rin make sure that his arm was in a better position to support him.

The pleasant torture continues through the whole night and he was sure he will need to do a lot of cleaning tomorrow or maybe he couldn't even eat breakfast considering how full himself with the semen. It's because, after every of their make out session Yukio will make sure Rin wears something like a poop plug to prevent his sperm from flowing out from Rin's body. Before this the reason is to make sure the semen will stay inside and cause Rin to pregnant but right now Yukio just enjoyed how his belly will swell slightly and how he will moan every time he wakes up feeling full.

That's right, the next morning he thrown up everything he eats on breakfast.

Yukio let out a sigh as he sit at the chair in the small kitchen, it has been a year since they fled from True Cross and live like a normal people without any involvement in exorcism. It's also has been a year since he start to treat his older brother differently.

* * *

_"__Yukio, stop!...Stop!" Rin struggle but Yukio just ignore his scream. This is need to be done, he will make Rin his. No one can stop him._

_Rin let out a sudden scream when he feels something penetrating him. He was being fucked raw and it hurts so much that he screams till his throat sore. The person above him, his own younger brother had raped him and he just laugh when he saw the pained expression on Rin's face._

_Things have never being the same again after that night. Rin was treated like a sex slave to Yukio. He was fucked every day. Even when he was drained enough, if Yukio still didn't satisfy with what he got he will just slipped Rin an aphrodisiacs to keep him hard. _

* * *

Yukio turn around and look at the pregnant half-demon working on the kitchen. Rin was really obedient right now. Before this he need to locked all the door and windows and also put a seal on the door to prevent Rin from running away. Even he knows Rin has already chained to the bed and practically couldn't move at all he still worried that his older brother will find another way to escape. Now, he's different. Yukio didn't need to lock his house securely again; Rin will just sit in the room doing anything he likes to overcome his boredom while he waits for Yukio to come back.

Yukio know he's brother was not mentally okay. His hope has been crushed badly and now what he can do was just clung to Yukio to live. In overall Rin you saw before this is already dead and this is the new Rin. He's completely innocent and unaware of his surroundings. Yukio was his only affection and he's more than willingly to do anything for the brunette. That's what Yukio actually wanted in all this years. To own Rin and he got it perfectly this time.

_ "__Just remember to give me your child…" _

Satan. That's his only problem. That demon wants something from the help he gave to Yukio a year ago and he ask for their child. It's a simple request that Yukio agreed to and sure that he can handled it well but seeing how things going right now. He's debating whether he can do it or not.

There's another thing that make the half-demon wanted to continue his life. The other things he loves beside Yukio. The child he's bear.

Yukio notice how Rin will rub his growing stomach in a loving way. Sometimes he hums to it and also giggles when he feels the small kick he got from the little babies. That's the absolute prove that Rin will protect the child with everything he got.

"Yukio?..."

Rin pokes Yukio's cheek gently, success in cutting the brunette from his thought.

"Let's eat!" Rin smiles at him.

Yukio replied with just a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

**A/N: Still no beta so deal with my grammar mistakes please, I'm sorry…Btw, leave a review please? It encourages me to update faster. : )**

* * *

Yukio Okumura, since the incident a year ago has shut down all his connection to exorcism world. Now the young man is working as an assistant in a local hospital far at the end of Tokyo. He's living normally, owning a small house, good work and Rin on his side…life is almost complete.

He walk down the path slowly, only a few pedestrians is around too so he takes his time to enjoy his walk home. It's a silent night and not many people prefer to come out in this time. Yukio sighing, a long one and look at his right hands. There, a special silver ring adorning his finger.

Yukio didn't know why he did that. He didn't know why he proposed to Rin. In his mind before, he never cared to think that everything he and Rin do as illegal. He didn't care if the child or children that Rin is conceiving becomes a bastard child. Rin is his and there is no need for a marriage. Yukio let out a sigh again. Last week, suddenly Rin comes to him when he was finishing his work in his study room. The half-demon looks so happy and almost skipping. He then tells Yukio to touch his stomach and during that time Yukio was speechless. A warm feels seeping into his heart when he felt the kick from the baby. At that time he thinks something inside him almost snapped and he makes an instant decision that he will married Rin. And there comes the engagement ring.

It happens too fast. So he keeps asking himself if he's almost turning back to his own self before, a kind, calm, soft, polite Yukio Okumura. He didn't want to know…

Yukio continue to walk slowly but an arm suddenly draping around his left hand stopped him on his track. Yukio turn around only to be greeted by a woman he recognized as one of his colleagues. She's working as a nurse at the same hospital and always seen to be quite clingy around the other male colleagues. Yukio look at her with a furrowed brow. When she sees that expression, the woman pouts.

"Hamada-san if I'm not wrong, what do you want?" Yukio tries to ask her but the woman just chuckle "mou~ that sounds rude Yukio-kun~ I only want to tell you a message send by the director"

Yukio feel disgusted at the over familiar way the woman greets him but still maintaining his calm façade seeing that she actually come on with an important thing.

"The message is too complicated and need a long time to explain Yukio-kun~ can we discuss this at your house?~"

Yukio stay silent but quickly walk ahead dragging the woman with him. There are only a few blocks left to reach his house so he walks faster and not even it reach a minute they already arrive at his house. The young man pulls out his keys and opens the door. He proceeds to enter and after a while comes out again with two chairs and brings it to the front. He sits on one of the chair and gesturing for Hamada to sit on another chair.

"Make it as short as you can and tell me the detail, spare the unnecessary one…"

Hamada looks disappointed but that was just for a split second. She suddenly rushed towards the door and enters the house leaving Yukio in utter shock on her act.

_"Rin!"_

Yukio panicked as his mind start to think about Rin's safety. Who knows if that woman was actually an exorcist sent to pick up his brother and continue to turn him as the weapon for the Order _"No!"_

He runs to the door and his worries increase when the door was locked inside. Yukio didn't know what to do, he bang on the door with his body trying to break in but before he rushed for the second time the door opened suddenly and he stumbled inside falling face first to the floor.

Yukio get up and checked if his glass has broken but find its okay. What attracts his attention again after that was the sound of the door being locked.

Next, he is pinned to the floor by the woman. Hamada wrap her arm around Yukio's neck and whisper to him in a seductive voice "You know…I'm always in love with you…"

"Get up woman!" Yukio tells her, face still indifferent.

"Try to make me…don't you want this? No man should avoid a chance given by a pretty woman~" She rub her lower half towards Yukio's clothed manhood and lowers her blouse neck, giving Yukio a nice view of her breast.

Yukio start to feel irritated. This woman came to his house, tricked him and then seduces him like a whore in HIS OWN HOUSE?! Luckily he's sure Rin was asleep right now or he gonna kill this woman if Rin saw any of this. Yukio glare at the woman on top of him. No need to be polite or anything around this whore anymore.

"Get outta my house bitch!"

"Yukio-kun~ that's so rude…come on, enjoy this~…" She lean down and tries to kiss Yukio but failed when the said man turn his head to the side and continue to look at her in a deadly glare.

That's it, he couldn't stand her anymore.

Yukio smirked; he will make his plan better. Maybe some scream or two wouldn't hurt or too disturbing for his neighbor.

He trails one of his hand up to cup her breast "You want this eh?"

_"Disgusting…" _

She let out a loud moan. The one that Yukio knows was a truly fake. In her mind, she screams in victory that she's the only one that able to be with the charming Yukio Okumura. Her friends were so jealous at her since she can date almost all the doctors in the hospital. But her target right now was this man, the only man that she had tried so hard to seduce everyday but failed.

Hamada then let out a gasp. Yukio has grabs on her boob's way too hard. Just before she could say anything else…she screams in pain.

Yukio had almost crushed her boobs with his grip but what makes her whimpering on the floor with tears brimming in her eyes was the fact that her boob was twisted and was pulled harshly. The pain becomes worst because she's not wearing any bras that night.

But the man in front of her still not finished yet. He looks at her without any expression written on his face.

Yukio couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand this type of bitch.

He walks towards a small cupboard situated at the corner of the dark living room. Even without any light on he already memorize where he put all his belongings and able to search it easily. Found what he wanted, he turns around and walks back to Hamada who tries to get up from the floor.

Hamada looks at him with a confused look but Yukio can see right through her soul and find out that she's actually scared on what had happen.

Yukio chuckled. He love that expression and he enjoy it really much.

A sudden kick hit the woman body and she continues to crouch on the floor. Soon after that, a muffled scream could be heard. Yukio, with one hand secure on her mouth use the other hand to torture her. Punching, slapping and etc resonated in the silent living room.

"Whoops! Scream as loud as you want~ My neighbor was out for a vacation this week~" He let his hand go and continue what he did before.

Yukio only stopped a few minutes after that to look carefully at his new creation. There, trembling and shuddering in fear was a woman with once beautiful face. Now it was badly bruised, effect from strong blow of punch from a male.

No he didn't stop because of that woman; he stopped because of his lover. Yukio turn around to look at the end of the room where a certain beloved person was hiding in the darkness.

"Rin, come here…"

The said half-demon walks out slowly and heading towards Yukio. Yukio patted his thigh and Rin sit on it although he need to struggle with his weight first as his belly keep getting in the way. The brunette stroke his lovers hair gently and sniffing his scent. Rin's enjoy the soft touch from Yukio and lead closer to kiss on his cheek. Both of them ignore the looks they got from another person in the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispers to Rin's ear.

"I hear scream…"

"Go back to sleep, I can handle this…"

"No…t-the baby is asleep. I want to be with Yuki…"

There you go. He loves Rin's possessiveness and that's being one of the reason he can be soft and gentle again to Rin recently.

"You want to play too?" Yukio smile at him.

"Rin didn't want other woman with Yuki! If Rin didn't lose his power Rin will surely burn her to death!" He pouts and flails his arm in a childish manner.

"That's right…Satan suppressed your powers…how bad, I really want to see you do that!~" Rin giggles happily when Yukio stroke his tummy. It's rare that Yukio was willingly to touch and feel their child.

Hearing that Hamada scramble further towards the door in attempt to run away but she can't, she's too hurt to run away. Her act picked Yukio's attention and he turns around to her "Ah…I forgot to tell you Hamada-san, this is my wife"

"Wife?!" The said male almost jumps in happiness.

"Yes Rin, you're my wife!~"

With that Rin pushed his body further and lean to Yukio, crushing their lips in a passionate kiss. Didn't quite liking Rin to dominate the kiss, Yukio bit down on Rin's lips wanting an access. Rin knowing what exactly Yukio wants, comply. Their tongue twined and Rin let out wanton of moans that turn Yukio on right on cue. The kiss continues and both male ignore everything that happens in their surroundings. They only stop when Rin mention that the woman has escaped and they're making out right in front of a wide open door.

"Yukio, is it okay?...The other woman that did like that before…Shouldn't she got the same punishment?..." Rin tilts his head in a cute manner.

"Don't worry dear, I'll manage it…Now why don't we continue this on the bed?~"

Rin grinned and Yukio quickly scoop him up and carried him to the bedroom bridal style. He comes out after that for a while only to lock the front door and spend his whole night in their bedroom.

_"Satan, your demon will have another good meal tonight…"_

* * *

**Not a good and satisfying chapter…well I hope I can do better after this :( **

**Sorry…**


End file.
